


The Poet and The Muse

by hannistea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannistea/pseuds/hannistea
Summary: Geralt secretly loved Jaskier's ballads, but he wasn't good in showing it, so for once, he tried to do something. He may succeded this time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Poet and The Muse

It was late at night, the sky was all dark and the only thing that kept the alley visible were the lights coming from a few buildings. There wasn't much stars on the obscure sky, but still, they made the scenery seem magnificent. The only thing that was making it all unenjoyable as a whole was the cold wind hitting up all the parts of Geralt's body. It was making him mad, and slowly he was about to lose his mind. The promise of warmth of the tavern a few steps in front of them was the only thing keeping geralt from punching his two companions in the face who made him come here. 

And the reveries were true. As they opened the wooden door of the tavern, they could already feel the warmness slowly taking all over their skin. There were people having the best time of their life, there were people having the worst time of their life, drinking up their problems, but even though, the first person Geralt saw was Jaskier. Of course he was here too. That's why they were here, for his performance. Maybe he saw him first because he cared if he was there on time, maybe because the look he had on was distinctive from the others. It really was, since Jaskier always cared about how he would show himself to the world. The outfit was thrilling, stupendous and dreamlike, he could already tell that people think of it the same, since he saw jaskier earning praises from almost everybody gathered here. The balladeers clothing was a long brown coat, almost reaching his knees, decorated with black embroideries and fur with the same colour. Underneath it he was wearing a dark blue jacket with longer and bigger sleeves than the coat had, decorated the same way, but the colour was a pleasing to the eye royal gold.There was a white plain shirt hidding his chest while a dark leather corset covered his waist. The pants weren't as fashionable as the rest, just black, plain and long, going to the shoes that were the same, but they perfectly matched to the rest. His hair looked healthy and clean, the color of it was more vivid than when Jaskier didnt care about it, letting all the kinds of dirt tangle up his curls, and Geralt also knew that if he stood closer, he would smell the scent of the lavender perfume. - I guess jaskier is really excited for this - Lambert commented, breaking the silence that seemed to last for too long. They all agreed, and took their seats. 

It was almost 12 pm, Geralt knew thats usually the time taverns have the most guests so its the most worthy time, but he was so tired, he tried so hard to stop his eyes from closing, he wanted to be here, for his friend, for his love? for Jaskier. The only thing he focused on was him, he thought only about him, that he has to stay awake and listen to him. He secretly loved his ballads, but he wasn't good in showing it, so for once, he tried to do something. He may succeded this time. Jaskier was on the stage, people didn't stop talking about nonsense and random crap, but Geralt knew they will soon focus only on the bard and his voice, just like he did. He admired his talent so much, but he didn't have any words to describe it, he would try to compliment him, but he didn't have the same creativity and choice of words. He probably cared about this night more than Jaskier did himself, he wanted to listen, fully give up to the bards voice, let him be filled with inspiration and fondness. 

,,There's an old town wrought with mystery of tom the poet and his muse,  
and the magic lake which gave a life to the words the poet used.  
Now the muse she was his happines and he rhymed about her grace,  
and told her stories of treasures deep beneath the blackened waves.  
'till in the stillnes of one dawn, still in its mystic crown,  
the muse she went down to the lake, and in the waves she drowned.  
And now to see your love set free, you will need the witch's cabin key,  
find the lady of the light, gone mad with the night.  
That's how you reshape destiny.,,

\- Damn Geralt, this bard actually has talent! - The last note that came from Jaskiers lute was muted by everyone's cheering and applause. - Maybe he would write ballads about us too? - Eskel and Lambert laughed as they joined the crowds appreciation of the performance. Geralt was overwhelmed by the perfection and ethereality of it. - Shut up, he's mine. - He said, trying to make his tone more tranquil, when he saw the bard was looking right at him, with a wide smile of hope and pride.  


\- So how was my performance Geralt? I really would like a better reaction than ,,A pie with no filling''.  
\- It was delightful, fantabulous, flawless.  
\- Woah, woah, hold on Geralt. Those are really big words.  
\- They're perfect to describe you.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here i have no idea how to use this im a dumbass also i wanna thank @waywardwolf__ on twt for giving me inspiration ily :((


End file.
